Midnight Snack
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Arthur gets a little more than he bargained for when he wakes up to find Alfred not in bed with him. USUK, established relationship, Fatalia, fat acceptance, and feederism. Rated T. Oneshot


**A/N: So I finally decided to write some good old Fatalia. Because why not? And of course it's USUK. So everyone knows, I'm a failure at writing Arthur's character accurately so I'm really sorry for how shitty he came out. Working on writing him more accurately. Established relationship, slash, feederism and fat acceptance. If any of that bothers you, please turn back now. Thank you.**

 **Midnight Snack**

Arthur Kirkland woke up at around 1AM to a chill. He turned, rolling over to try and get closer to his husband, one Alfred Jones, only to discover the other man wasn't in bed.

"Bloody git," Arthur grumbled in irritation as he rolled out of bed, grabbing his bathrobe and wrapping it around the green pajama set he was wearing. "Leaving me to freeze to death in our bed," he stepped into his Flying Mint Bunny slippers and made his way out of the bedroom, trying to think of where Alfred would be at this time of night.

The bathroom door was wide open, and the lights were off, so not in there, for sure. Arthur sighed, muttering a curse or two under his breath as he made his way downstairs. Here, he had more success. There was a dim light coming from the kitchen, and Arthur stalked his way towards the room, opening his mouth to call Alfred out on leaving him all alone in bed, when suddenly the sight in front of him made him freeze.

Alfred Jones was more or less surrounded by wrappers. McDonalds wrappers, to be exact. His back was turned to Arthur, and he obviously hadn't heard the other nation enter the room, because he continued with what he was doing. And what he was doing was certainly doing something to Arthur's body.

Alfred was gorging himself on the hamburgers Arthur had gotten him the evening before. When he'd come home from work, it was to an exhausted Alfred already asleep, so Arthur had placed the food in the fridge, thinking Alfred would eat it in the morning. He hadn't expected this. And he definitely hadn't expected to be as turned on as he actually was by the sight.

"Alfred?" he called quietly, earlier irritation now gone as Alfred turned to him, already looking red with embarrassment.

"Iggy! Um..sorry...I got hungry and I saw all the burgers you got me and-"

Arthur stopped him with a raised hand. Seeing all of the crumbs on Alfred's face was only making his current problem even worse. "Did you finish them?" he asked, feeling his heart start to race.

"I-I've got about five left," Alfred replied, gazing almost nervously at Arthur.

But Arthur simply smiled, making his way over to Alfred. "How about you sit down and let me feed you the rest?" he asked, unable to believe what he himself was asking for.

"You'd do that? Thanks, Iggy," Alfred looked almost relieved as he began making his way over to the table. Arthur noticed just how much the other nation's stomach was straining against his pajamas. Sure, Alfred had always been chubby, but it had never been as noticeable as it was now.

Arthur scooped up the last five burgers, shocked at just how much the other nation had binged. "Here, love. Eat." he took a seat next to Alfred, and brought one burger up to his husband's plump lips.

Alfred practically annihilated the burger in only a few large bites, making a small 'hmmm' of pleasure as he finished the first of the five off in record timing.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Arthur asked, a shiver running down his spine.

"I worked so hard today, Iggy. I was tired and fell asleep before you came home with dinner," Alfred explained, and Arthur cooed in apology.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll make sure you get nice and filled up," Arthur promised, feeding the second burger to Alfred and watching him gobble it down just as quickly.

It wasn't until halfway through the third one that Alfred seemed to slow down. Arthur could see his bulging belly poking out from underneath his pajama shirt.

"Here, lad," Arthur gently pulled the shirt up, freeing Alfred's bloated stomach. With one hand, he gently began to rub circles into the taut flesh, and with the other, continued coaxing food into Alfred's mouth.

Despite how full the other nation was becoming, it seemed impossible for him to resist the delicious burgers coming his way. "Thanks Iggy," he murmured, eating at a slower pace now and letting his eyes close in ecstasy.

"You're welcome, lad," Arthur murmured affectionately, watching as Alfred finished off the last burger and gave a rather loud belch.

"'Scuse me," Alfred hiccupped, absolutely stuffed to the brim now. He had, after all, just eaten twenty entire Big Macs. "Ooh, Iggy," he whimpered, one hand going down to clutch his aching stomach.

"Shush," Arthur murmured gently. "Let me help you to the couch."

This seemed like a great idea to Alfred, who couldn't stomach the idea of walking all the way back upstairs being this full. Arthur half carried, half dragged Alfred into the living room, and gently settled his husband onto the couch.

"Better?" Arthur asked, at once going back to rubbing Alfred's tummy in gentle, soothing circles.

"Yeah. Much better," Alfred nodded, letting out a sigh of relief and already beginning to drift off to sleep. "Love you Iggy."

"Love you too, Alfred," Arthur smiled, watching as the other nation fell into a deep, contented sleep.


End file.
